


The way things were always meant to be

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Perfect.





	The way things were always meant to be

Our tale starts during The Marauders' era at Hogwarts, they're enjoying the sunshine by the Lake with Lily Evans.

Remus sighed. "This is the way things were always meant to be. The five of us together like this."

Sirius smirked. "You mean, you and I together; don't you?"

Remus nodded.

James added, "And Lily and I together."

Sirius turned to Wormtail and beamed, "Now we just need to get you a girlfriend."

Wormtail muttered, "I'm not the girlfriend type, too shy for it."

Remus chuckled. "Hey, if Prongs managed to get with Lily Merlin damn Evans; then I'm sure you can win some girl."

Lily grinned. "Our relationship is mutual, Moony."

Remus said, "I know, I was only kidding."

Sirius squeezed Remus's hand and smiled. "Moony was right though, this is the way things were always meant to be."

Remus playfully kissed him on the nose to shouts of disgust from Peter.


End file.
